The Band
by MissMusicLover
Summary: Were all getting torn up by this. But how? Will we know? BAD SUMMARY FIRST FANFICTION. ALL HuMAN
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Disclaimer: I got nothing on me people nothing execpt the idea hehehe

**(A.N. sorry if its cheesy its my first fanfiction so i dont know much to do ps im Natalia and anaa-pixie is Ana)**

**X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Natalia P.O.V**

Here I was.

My dream has come true.

I fought to get the love of my life and dream job.

Singing with Edward Anthony Cullen and his family.

Including my best friend encouraged who me.

Now in front of a crowd screaming for us while I play guitar.

I knew my life couldn't get any better.

Until they started tearing us apart.

All of them .

Trying too.

Though the never would.

Or could they.

We would never know.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

**Ana P.O.V**

I have been yelling at random people.

To tell them about our gig.

Until that day came.

Now playing drums in our band.

I knew I was destained to be here .

But who proved that to me.

Someone special to me.

Named Jasper Whitlock Hale.

But HOW!!!!

**(**** A.N wait until the next chapter but that wont happen until 1 review.**

**dont be mad look he'll cheer you up d:)-**


	2. Right Foot

Right Foot

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the idea.

**(A.N i forgot to say this but ALL HUMAN STORY!!!)**

**Natalia P.O.V**

Here I was.

In Hillside Middle School.

7th grade

New school in the same State.

Utah.

My best friend Ana was gone.

She got excepted in to West High School for 7th grade.

But we kept close contact.

I could still miss her even though she lived 15 minutes away.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Ok" I thought.

" One class down. Eight more to go."

I walked into science looking for a good spot.

Close to the board but next to a window.

Perfect.

I got my seat. Just waiting for the bell to ring.

A chair scraped behind me.

I looked behind my shoulder wondering who it could be.

Turns out it was the 2 most annoying people in the world.

Mike Newton and Moein M.**( Moein a real person in my class)**

I guess he didn't notice me.

Uh oh I spoke to soon.

"Hey Tashe What up" Moein yelled.

"Nothin' KG Mo Mo" I spoke back.

The bell rang so I had to pay attention.

I looked to see if anyone came to sit by me.

Turns out I found a bronze haired beauty.

With peridot gem colored eyes.

"ALRIGHT!" Ms. Foster yelled.( **she's my teacher this year and my science teacher)**

" I want all of you to introduce yourselves to each other. Because, who your sitting next to is your lab partner for the rest of the year."

I heard plenty of uggs, and nooos.

"Starting NOW!!!"

" Hey I'm Natalia don't worry. Your luck this year is good but I can goof of sometimes. And i love to laugh. " I said to the bronze beauty.

" I have plenty of nicknames like Tashe, Ntashe, Natasha, so stuff like that. Your turn!"

" I'm Edward Cullen. I love people who will laugh out loud for no apparent reason. I have no nicknames." Bron- I mean Edward said.

I started to burst out laughing. because i thought of a superman joke.

' What's wrong!" Edward, Moien , and Mike yelled.

" Superman joke!! And were getting off on the right foot!" I exclaimed.

**( A.N there next chapter is Edward , then surprise guest, Then i think KG Mo-Mo. ill start later today)**


	3. Wow

Wow

Disclaimer ; i own nothing except the idea

**Edward P.O.V**

7th grade was good so far in Utah

Correction Hillside Middle School.

I was next to the door looking for a seat.

I looked over the classroom until I found Mike.

I was planning to sit next to him until i saw that this one guy was.

When I looked at the guy Mike was sitting with, I saw a blond girl.

Was she sitting with any one?

Nope but it looked like Mike was getting ready to move.

I took the seat.

When Mike looked at me he looked sad but there was fury in his eyes.

I finally took this time to look at this girl i sat next to.

She was gorgeous.

Blond hair and deep brown eyes.

Like milk chocolate.

Yummy.

I didn't notice that the bell rang until...

"ALRIGHT!" Ms. Foster yelled.

" I want all of you to introduce yourselves to each other. Because, who your sitting next to is your lab partner for the rest of the year."

It was perfect it gave me time to talk to her.

"Starting NOW!!!"

As soon as she said that the classroom went off.

" Hey I'm Natalia don't worry. Your luck this year is good but I can goof of sometimes. And I love to laugh. " Blon- Natalia said.

" I have plenty of nicknames like Tashe, Ntashe, Natasha, so stuff like that. Your turn!"

" I'm Edward Cullen. I love people who will laugh out loud for no apparent reason. I have no nicknames." I said

She started laughing for no reason and that scared me.

Did I say something wrong?

' What's wrong!" Moien , Mike and I yelled.

She said it was a superman joke and that were off on the right foot..

"Wow" I thought

Natalia was amazing .

How was I going to explain that to my family.

My whole family.

Rosalie, Emmett, my adopted brother and sister that go to this school

And my brother Jasper who goes to west.

How was I going to explain?

(**A.N how was that? Ana's view next then jasper. nxt day then kg mo mo maybe.)**


	4. Who is He?

Who is HE??

**( A.N. read anaa-pixies story Cullen Idol one of my faves finally a new chapter)**

**Ana P.O.V**

"Here we go." I thought

Fifth period came.

" Breathe in, Breathe out. I'll be fine . . . I think."

I walked into science.

I was one of the first ones.

Even though I came to shadow 4 months ago I remembered classes

I was happy about that.

I wasn't going to get lost.

I looked around the class room looking for a spot.

Back of the class room .

Nice choice but then I'll HAVE to wear my glasses.

So I finally chose a table in front.

But not to close.

One by one people come in.

I started to look who was coming through the door.

Who is HE???

Handsome blond guy.

Sparkling blue- green eyes.

For one second we made eye contact.

And something sparked.

I don't know if he felt it too.

But right then he came to sit next to me.

" Uh oh forgot to breathe" I screamed in my thoughts.

I got an uneasy feeling right then so I kept looking at the door to see if any one i knew came in.

Then I saw Alice.

She was in my P.E. class today too.

Turns out me and blue eyes both said " Hey Alice" at the same time.

I started giggling.

WAIT since when do i giggle.

She went to sit behind us.

With her boyfriend Reily. ( you know who u are carlilse19)

_Brriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng_

There goes the bell.

"ATTENTION" Ms. Woodland called. ( hello Ms woodland from 5 th grade.)

" Students from Beacon Heights Elementary last year remember me."

' Ms. Foster also got transferred to Hillside Middle School this year as science teacher."

"Cool " I thought.

" Natalia must be there."

"Now I have stolen Ms. Foster's way of teaching this year." Ms. Woodland called out.

" These are your permanent seats this year."

No one did anything.

" Introduce yourselves to each other."

"You will talk this whole class period"

" You may start."

Every started talking after that.

I waited for him to talk.

1 minute passed .

2 minutes.

3

4

5 minutes passed.

He started talking.

" Hello I'm Jasper Hale.. What's your name." Jasper said.

"Adriana Nicole Steenblik" I squeaked out.

"I like to play the base guitar. What do you like to do." Jasper spoke with more courage this time but quieter.

" I dance and play the piano." OMG he's talking to me.

" What do you do in dance?" Jasper said yet again.

" I...I..I do hip hop and used to take ballet." Did I just stutter?

" Well we have a good start." Jasper yelled.

I took out 2 chocolate bars.

" Are....is ...is ... that... Chocolate." Jasper said

" Yeah, want one?" I said

"YES please."

We gobbled the chocolate bars down and started bouncing on the walls.

Talking the whole time.

_Brrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggg!!!!_

Was that the bell?

I couldn't tell.

Ms. Woodland came around and said,

" Did you two hear the bell"

"No!" We answered.

" Well it's time to leave Jasper and Ana."

"OK." I was secretly sad I had to leave Jasper.

I think I just fell in love.

Can't wait to tell Natalia.


	5. Popcorn

Popcorn

**A.N. OMG u better be happy anaa because u and reily (carlilse 19) and Barbara and detlef all helped me with the title.!!!!!!**

**Jasper P.O.V**

First day of school.

Not bad.

At least the cafeteria food is good.

But when I walked in the cafeteria.

I spoted a girl with big brown eyes and short pixie cut hair.

Wow.

But that was then.

This is now.

Now means me walking to science class.

There she was again.

For one second we made eye contact.

And something sparked.

I don't know if she felt it too but,

Seat next to her...

Empty.

Yes now I just need to get the seat next to her.

I got it.

Yes.

She was looking at the door.

I wonder what's wrong.

There was Alice

My cousin.

Turns out brown eyes and I both said " Hey Alice" at the same time.

She smelled like popcorn.

I love popcorn now.

She just giggled.

Did I say that out loud.

Her giggle was like chimes. **( Not really she Never giggles.)**

She sat behind me.

Her boyfriend, Reily, followed her.

And sat next to her.

_Brriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng_

There goes the bell.

"ATTENTION" Ms. Woodland called.

" Students from Beacon Heights Elementary last year remember me."

' Ms. Foster also got transfrered to Hillside Middle School this year as science teacher."

I wondered if Edward got her. **( I know Edward is finally here again)**

"Now I have stolen Ms. Foster's way of teaching this year." Ms. Woodland called out.

" These are your permanent seats this year."

No one did anything.

" Introduce yourselfes to each other."

"You will talk this whole class period"

" You may start."

Every started talking after that.

I waited for her to talk.

1 minute passed .

2 minutes.

3

4

5 minutes passed.

He started talking.

" Hello I'm Jasper Hale.. What's your name." I said.

"Adriana Nicole Steenblik" she squeaked out.

"I like to play the base guitar. What do you like to do." I spoke with more courage this time but quieter.

" I dance and play the piano." Adriana said

" What do you do in dance?" I said yet again.

" I...I..I do hip hop and used to take ballet." Did she studder?

" Well we have a good start." I yelled.

She took out 2 chocolate bars.

" Are....is ...is ... that... Chocolate."

" Yeah, want one?"

"YESSSSS please."

We gobbled the chocolate bars down and started bouncing on the walls.

Talking the whole time.

_Brrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggg!!!!_

Was that the bell?

I couldn't tell.

Ms. Woodland came around and said,

" Did you two hear the bell"

"No!" We answered.

" Well it's time to leave Jasper and Ana."

"OK." I was secretly sad I had to leave Ana.

If that was her nickname.

I think I just fell in love.

Who will I tell?


	6. Saved

Saved

**A.N I got this up but people you need to tell people about my story. And leave comments people that don't have accounts please everything helps. if you need tips or need me to read ur story id be happy to read them**

**Disclaimer; Nothing. nota nope. zero see 0**

Natalia's P.o.v

Nice.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about ...

Him..

Edward Cullen.

Green eyed,

Beautiful god.

I was getting ready to call Ana

But I needed to focus on the stairs.

Oh well focus so you won't fall.

Too late.

Tripped down stairs.

Someone caught me.

Big

Muscular

Uh oh

I looked up.

I found Emmett Cullen grabbing me.

Also his girlfriend/ sister Rosalie Hale Cullen.

They both looked mad.

Maybe because they both hate me.

Rosalie thinks I'm hitting on him.

Oh NO

Don't want to go there.

Trying to get up fell backwards.

Emmett and Rosalie left.

Another pair of hands grabbed me

Scrawny

Skinny.

2 words

Mike Newton.

Ugh he was trying to hit on me since science class ended.

I try ed to get out of his grip

I was stuck.

" Uh Mike you can let go of me now." I yelled

" Now why would I if your _my_ girlfriend." He said

" Mike let go NOW" I screamed.

" Um... No" he yelled.

He leaned into kiss me.

"Ah Help someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screaming at the top of my lungs.

Chase and Evan came over to help Mike. ( In my class)

They grabbed me.

" I believe she said to let go of her." A calming voice said.

"Edward? EDWARD IS THAT YOU?" I was getting scared if it wasn't him.

"Yes love its me."

It was Edward

I was saved.

Wait did he just say...

" Mike, Evan, Chase bring Natalia over here. NOW."

They brought me over.

And dropped me.

Until Edward caught me.

He was holding me.

Gazing into each others eyes.

Until someone cleared their throat.

I looked over Edwards shoulder.

There was Emmett and Rosalie.

Now they both looked happy like...

Oh no no no.

Hopefully they aren't thinking...

"Natalia I think we should get these boys."

"Yup but when they don't expect it.

Mike, Evan and Chase ran for their lives.

" Bye Edward"

"Bye Natalia."

Now to continue that call to Ana.


	7. Screaming

Screaming

**A.N.2 chapters up in one day now 1 in the next. Just to tell you i will be switch povs thorough the story but random people will come out. kk bye peoples.**

**Disclaimer; Nothing. nota nope. zero see 0**

**Edward. P.O.V**

She was stuck in my head.

Her milk chocolate eyes.

Golden blond hair.

I was going to tell Jasper what happened today.

I wondered if anything happened today at West.

Since Jasper and I have never been in a real relationship before.

I felt I could trust him the most.

Since we have each others backs.

I saw Emmett making eye contact with someone.

That person was Natalia.

I saw someone grab her before she fell to the ground.

Mike Newton.

He has been hitting on her all day

I knew this because I was watching her go to every class today.

I knew I was a stalker.

Since I was so far away I could hear a faint,

" Uh Mike you can let go of me now."

Natalia was saying that, I started walking toward her. I saw Emmett and Rosalie leaving the scean.

" Now why would I if your _my_ girlfriend." I heard Mike talking this time.

His girlfriend.

She was trying to get away from her.

" Mike let go NOW" She was screaming this time.

I saw Rosalie turn around seeing me she started coming this way followed by Emmett.

" Um... No" he yelled.

He was leaning into kiss her.

"Ah Help someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natalia was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Chase and Evan saw Mike trying to hold down Natalia they helped him out.

" I believe she said to let go of her." Was I talking?

I was talking too smoothly.

"Edward? EDWARD IS THAT YOU?" Good she hasn't been hurt... yet.

"Yes love its me." I just called her love.

Hopefully she didn't notice.

At least she was saved by me.

" Mike, Evan, Chase bring Natalia over here. NOW."

They brought her over.

And dropped her.

Until I caught me.

I was holding me.

Gazing into each others eyes.

Until someone cleared their throat.

I looked over my shoulder.

There was Emmett and Rosalie.

Now they both looked happy like...

Oh no no no.

Hopefully they aren't thinking...

"Natalia I think we should get these boys." I was thinking that

"Yup but when they don't expect it." Ha ha we are alike.

Mike, Evan and Chase ran for their lives.

" Bye Edward" she called

"Bye Natalia." I called back

Now to continue that call to Jasper.


	8. Phones

Phones.

**A.N 2nd chapter today 4 chapters for the past 2 days.**

**Natalia is bold ana is italics in unison both**

**Natalia P.O.V.**

_Ringg Ring Ring!!!!_

What was taking her long.

Finally.

Phone call starts

_**guess what guess what guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**What wait you start.**_

_OK Natalia start._

**No both on the count of three**

**1**

_2_

**3**

_**I think i fell in love.**_

**Who**

_When_

_ok Jasper Whitlock Hale._

_today._

**Mine is Edward Anthony Cullen**

**today.**

**how?**

_science._

**NO way me too.**

_REALLY._

**yup.**

**he saved me from Chase Evan Mike and we planed attack.**

_Count me in on attack.. _

**AND he called me love.**

_really._

_all we did was bond with chocolate._

**how did he react when you pulled it out of ur bag.**

_Just like me._

_getting words wrong. stuttering._

_Natalia have you ever heard me giggle._

**nope.**

**why**

_Because I did it._

**Really.**

_Yup_

**K gotta go luvs **

**bye.**

_k bye,_

Call ended

that was nice. at least we go to talk.


	9. What how WHOO!

Girls

**Jasper in italics Edward in bold**

**hi hi im deppersed tal is moving back to isreal on june 10th 2009**

**well here u go**

start NOW!11one!!!

_Hi Edward _

**Hello Jasper my brother**

_Watcha doin'_

**Talking to you?**

_How did your first day of school go?_

**Very well. How was yours?**

_Well I met a girl named Ana._

**Cool I met a girl named Natalia**

_**Well do you like her?**_

_**Maybe**_

_**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!???!!!**_

_I DON'T KNOW?_

_So are you going to tell Bella?_

**Yup I have to tell my best friend that I dated and never had a spark with.**

_Wow you really had to explain that._

**Yes, so you don't think as any thing else.**

_Well don't tell Emmett... he WILL take it wrong._

**So... how did you meet her?**

_In science. What about you?_

**Same so what happened.**

_One word..._

**Let me guess... Chocolate.**

_WHAT WHERE!!!_

**Um... so did she pull it out.**

_Maybeeeee._

**Haha you going crazy. Did you miss the bell?**

_Hey why are you asking the queations, and yes._

**You aren't asking them.**

_Did you guys talk? Is she pretty?_

**Yes and yes. **

_Any thing happen after school._

**Yea, these guys she knows tried to kiss her, but I saved her she was soo happy to see me for some reason. She also ran into Emmett. Rosaile doesn't like her for sure because of the look.**

_Don't worry Edward. She has to warm up to her._

**Yea guess i'll see you at home.**

_**Bye.**_

A.N I dont know if i should conutine or not I NEED REVIEWS AND PMS PEOPLE.


	10. Bye bye

Hi Everyone

I just wanted to say that

The Band

is canceled till further notice

I lost the feeling for this story

so find me at fanfiction or

at

at fictionpress you can find me as

MissMusicLover

I might start posting stuff

like wat happens in my

Life, just screwed up crazy versions.

And if they are very crazy then.

no changing.

PM'S ONLY

if wanted too

countine you. And

Reily go strong with Alice.

Ana go strong with Ste- i mean Jasper.

And I'll countinue my life with

Edward.

Goodbye.

See you soon with a stroy.


	11. maybe contuining

**HELLO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS!!!**

**if you are reading this i will be considering to contuine this with all characters ,and rewrite. if not i will be starting a new story about me and my friends being them. from gmail. Trust me they get crazy like that one time with micheal jackson.... anywayh i will start tommorow moring just telling you.**


End file.
